<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You want some advice? by Aurorashine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404702">You want some advice?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurorashine/pseuds/Aurorashine'>Aurorashine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ATEEZ - Freeform, Crying, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soft Jung Wooyoung, Soft Kim Hongjoong, Tears, soft ateez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:40:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurorashine/pseuds/Aurorashine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hongjoong didn't know what he expected for this evening, but it sure as hell wasn't this. Not only did he broke down in front of his members, but Wooyoung also got dangerously close to him, which really is too much for his poor heart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Wooyoung/Kim Hongjoong, Kim Hongjoong &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You want some advice?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This can't be true, I mean that doesn't even work. He is like a little brother to me, so how can it be? It doesn't mean that, right? I can't fall that low. These feelings mean nothing, not one damn thing. There aren't any butterflies! It feels nice, yes, but that doesn't mean it...right? Or does it feel like that? What if -"</p><p>Quietly Seonghwa sat on their shared bunk bed, his head resting on the palm of his hand, as he watched Hongjoong walking nervously through their large room - since half an hour. Seonghwa really was questioning if the younger boy was even talking to him or if it was more or less for his self-esteem, whatever the reason for it may be.</p><p>Shortly after this thought, there already was a response in the form of a loud, annoyed groan as Hongjoong grabbed his hair tightly and hit his head against the wall. He wasn't moving then at all and just continued to stay at his spot. This was causing an ear ringing silence and Seonghwa thought, now would be the perfect time to interfere into this mess.</p><p>"Hongjoong-ah."</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>That doesn't sound motivated at all, but he will work with what is given. "How about you move away from the wall and maybe sit down for a while?"</p><p>Slowly his friend turned his head to him and Seonghwa already could see that this will lead to another monologue. Oh boy.</p><p>"You want me to sit down..while I'm literally going through a damn crisis right now?" With that being said he pushed himself off of the wall while he waved his arms in big movements to underline his words.</p><p>Seonghwa could only let out a sigh. "If you want to, you can continue to walk around the room all day, but I can't see how that will help. So now come here and I'll try to help you, as much as I can, alright? After all that's what I'm here for." </p><p>Hongjoong just stared at him, his lips forming a little pout which still kinda fucks with Seonghwa's brain. Forcibly he had to remind himself again, that no, Hongjoong is not the youngest baby here. He gesticulates the other to sit beside him.</p><p>Finally the younger male took off his strong mask and just sighed as he walked slowly to the bottom bed, staring at it for a short time, before he just dropped his full weight on it, where he then buried his face into the pillow. Seonghwa watched the whole process with a slightly amused spark in his eyes. "Okay so first of all, you like boys? That is -"</p><p>"Wait, what? Of course I like them. Didn't you knew that?" With a confused tone in his voice, Hongjoong lifted his head, searched for the eyes of the other and watched him with a slightly disbelieved gaze.</p><p>Seonghwa just blinked at him. "No, I had no idea. You never said anything."</p><p>He made sure his voice was calm and clear as he spoke to the boy in front of him, whom just blinked confused too. "Oh well then yeah, I like boys." </p><p>"Ah yeah surprise, surprise." </p><p>With the, now unsurprising, answer the younger pouted again and turned his head back to the white wall, resting it on the soft pillow. Seonghwa just let out an amused sigh as he chuckled slightly. "Alright, aside with that, it seems like there still is something. So, who is the lucky guy?"</p><p>Hongjoong didn't make one sound, just buried his face further into the pillow, causing Seonghwa to wonder how the hell the other still could breath. But then again, he shouldn't be surprised with that reaction, so moving on to plan B.</p><p>He hummed a calming melody, as he made himself comfortable, letting his upper body slowly fall backwards onto the lower part of Hongjoong's back, who let out a surprised sound. "Okay, should I guess then? If so, how about Yeosang?"</p><p>That got the attention of the smaller boy. He quickly turned his head to look at the eldest as best as he could, confusion graced his face. "Yeosang? Why you think of him? I mean, he is amazing, but why?"</p><p>The honest confusion in the voice of the other caused a pout to appear on Seonghwa now as well. "Excuse me, but even I can see that Yeosang would make an outstanding boyfriend. What do people call somebody like that? Ah yes, boyfriend material. He is a boyfriend material, for sure." </p><p>Hongjoong stared at him, judgment was written all over his face. "Hyung, please don't say something like that again - ever. You are too old for that."</p><p>Okay ouch. With a teasing sympathy he looked at his friend. "Excuse me, I'm the same age as you!"</p><p>"No, I'm younger!"</p><p>"Only a couple of months!"</p><p>"Means I have more privileges!"</p><p>And with that the little one actually dared to to stick his tongue out at him. Seonghwa literally felt his brain stop working. A mixture of a laughter and a groan left his mouth as his hand covered his face. "Gosh, you definitely spend way too much time with Wooyoung and San."</p><p>Well it's not like he was any different, but he rather kept that to himself. Much more interesting was now, how Hongjoong's body froze in a second once the two were mentioned. Well what do we have here. "It's one of the two, right?"</p><p>No response, but Seonghwa clearly saw the red color on the younger's ears darken, reminding him of the red shine of a rose. For somebody with such a stoic stage persona, Hongjoong really was easy to read behind the scenes. The oldest boy couldn't hold his chuckle back at the thought. Wooyoung and San, hm?</p><p>"It's Wooyoung, right?"</p><p>The body under him went completely stiff. Bingo.</p><p>Seonghwa slowly sat up, his gaze wandering over the different furniture of the room. Now it's time to wait and see.</p><p>To be honest Seonghwa had no idea whether it were seconds, minutes or even hours of them just existing, staying in silence. However that didn't matter one bit. His friend got all the time in the world, after all he also knows how hard it is to deal with these kind of feelings.</p><p>Slowly he felt the other one lifting his body, causing his eyes to focus on him. Hongjoong sat up right and leaned himself against the wall, suddenly feeling exhausted. "Of course it's him. Who else could it be?"</p><p>It wasn't a question.</p><p>Hongjoong pulled his legs close to his chest and gently laid his head on it, blinking slowly. </p><p>Seonghwa turned his body fully to him, watched him closely as he spoke in a calm tone. "How long?"</p><p>His counterpart narrowed his eyes, deeply thinking about the question. "I..I don't know. I can't tell when it changed or if there even existed another feeling besides that. It's...I mean, maybe it is false and I'm just overthinking?"</p><p>His voice sounded so insecure, so fragile and Seonghwa too wasn't convinced of that theory, but this wasn't a time for assuming things randomly. "It can always happen that you don't know what a specific feeling wants to tell you, sometimes they are just too difficult to understand. But don't you think, that if you already thought about this, it maybe means something? Something more than just a mere thought?"</p><p>His words didn't seem to surprise his leader, in fact it was quite the opposite; it seemed like a confirmation for him. His shoulders fell and a heavy sigh left Hongjoong's lips. "You're right. There is just something...something different."</p><p>Seonghwa hummed as a thought suddenly crossed his mind, which made him grin. "Does it dance like butterfly wings?"</p><p>It was dead silent as Hongjoong just stared at the older boy with a perplexed expression, before a smile slowly appeared on his lips which then turned into a loud giggle. Seonghwa felt his chest rising, clearly satisfied with his doing.</p><p>The younger nodded again, slight sounds still leaving his mouth. "Yes, that's actually a very good description of it." </p><p>"Hm, you two would make a cute couple." </p><p>And with that the smile faded faster than Seonghwa could blink. Flustered Hongjoong looked back at him, his cheeks covered with a dark red shade. He let out loud whine by the teasing. "Seonghwa!"</p><p>And with that his leader grabbed the next pillow and hit it right into the older's face, which caused him to gasp.</p><p>He froze by the attack before screaming a loud "YAH!" at Hongjoong's face. He snatched the next best pillow and took revenge, which caused the smaller one to scream, a crazy laugh echoed throughout the room.</p><p>Both of the eldest were drawn into their pillow fight, so neither of them heard the quiet noise of an opening door. Only when an attention seeking cough reached their ears, they looked up to the bright brown door, embarrassment graced their faces immediately, when they saw what or more like who caused it.</p><p>The rest of the members were standing in the doorway, with crossed arms they looked at the mess of the room and their two oldest members. Pillows laid everywhere on the ground, hell even some feathers were floating around, tickling the red cheeks of Seonghwa and Hongjoong with soft movements.</p><p>"What was the thing you told us once? 'Don't be too loud in the evening and clean your rooms.' Ah so that is just for us or what?" </p><p>Mingi looked at his Hyungs with a raised eyebrow, Jongho, Yunho and Yeosang also looked at them like that but an amusing spark was clearly visible in their eyes. Jongho for sure was doing his best to fight against a smile - he failed.</p><p>On the other hand, Wooyoung and San didn't cared one bit, a loud laugh escaped their lips once they laid their eyes on the two on the bed. The younger boy clinging onto San with his dear life, trying to calm down. </p><p>Hongjoong did his best not to stare but he just couldn't resist it, his cheeks felt warmer and warmer with every second these happy sounds left Wooyoung's lips.</p><p>Slowly the laugh faded into light giggles, being the only sound you could hear in the entire room while Seonghwa tried his best to come up with an excuse. "Well...we are the oldest?"</p><p>That was more of a question instead of a clear answer and Seonghwa could feel the judging gaze of his leader piercing through his head. To be honest, he would be more scarier without the blush, it made him look like a nervous puppy.</p><p>Unimpressed their members just stared at each other and then locked eyes with their eldest. In slow steps Wooyoung walked to them, an innocent smile on his lips. Too innocent.</p><p>Seonghwa tensed immediately at the sight, the younger boy let out a quiet hum. "Really, a crappy excuse Hyung." </p><p>With that he snached the next pillow and threw himself with an evil grin onto their leader, who let out an ear ringing scream. Seonghwa almost felt bad for him but then again Mingi and Jongho were only steps away from him, so he rather focuses on them. Life really was unfair.</p><p>~~🌼~~</p><p>Loud laughter echoed throughout the entire room, there was not one quite corner. Feathers, pillows and even damn pillowcases are thrown around the room, covering the furniture of the eldest. There was a whole fight going on.</p><p>Hongjoong really did his best to stand his ground but Wooyoung was his enemy which was damn unfair. His whole face is lighting up, the big smile on his face only grows wider and wider with every minute. Dammit he looks like as if he glows and Hongjoong is just seconds away from going insane because of this. It's been a while since he was that close to the younger, so it was just distracting to see him so..happy. But he tried, he really did.</p><p>At the end he still lost when San jumped on his back with a loud scream, pulling him onto the ground and keeping his arms around his shoulders. Before he could even try to get away Wooyoung dropped himself in front of him, wrapping his arms around his waist. His face heated up immediately again, his heartbeat got faster. God dammit he wanted to die, like really bad. </p><p>With wild movements he tried to free himself but no chance. Wooyoung just tightened his grip, chuckling into his ear and hell no that was way too close. San also showed no mercy in letting him go, leaving him crushed between the chaotic duo. Why the hell is it always him.</p><p>Trying his best to turn his head away from the younger male before him, he noticed on the left side of him Seonghwa laying on the ground...with Jongho on top of him and Mingi sitting beside them, leaning his side onto the two. Well what a sight to see.</p><p>Yeosang and Yunho were standing way too proud in the doorway, grinning from ear to ear. Yeosang also let out light chuckles.</p><p>"I hate all of you." Seonghwa's mumbled words were loud and clear as he stared with a dark expression through the room. Well at least Hongjoong thought it's meant to be dark - the sulky pout doesn't really help with that though. It looked really funny if he was being honest.</p><p>Jongho seems like to thought that too as a slight giggle left his lips and he carefully pat Seonghwa's head from his place on top of him. Mingi also stroke Seonghwa's hair playfully, both of them earning a death stare from the oldest which let Hongjoong bite hard on his lips to hold back his laughter. This was just gold to look at.</p><p>"So no nagging at us of how loud we are anymore?" The casual question left Yeosang's lips as let himself fall on the ground, placing his chin on his palms. Yunho followed the younger one, looking at them with teasing eyes.</p><p>"It wasn't even with purpose, okay." That whining belonged to Seonghwa, who now has every eyes on him, judging him. Hongjoong saw how confused he looked around the different looks before realization hit him and with a loud sound he let his head fall onto the ground. </p><p>Jongho immediately reached out to pull his head back up, slowly stroking the part where he hit it, before letting his Hyungs forehead rest on his own hand. </p><p>All of the others were watching the progress silently before a cough, right behind Hongjoong, interrupted the silence. "So now that we saw that you aren't any better than us Hyungs, even with the excuses like seriously Seonghwa hyung, that's the same as what we always say, we can safely say no more nagging at us, alright?" </p><p>San sounded way too amused from all of that. Approving sounds echoed throughout the room, leaving Hongjoong to shake his head slightly but a smile appeared on his lips, eyes full of affection for his group. "Alright, alright now that this is settled, San, Wooyoung, can you please let me go?"</p><p>Wooyoung slowly leans back, eyeing him with a close look, which made the man in his arms grin nervously. The younger's gaze went behind his leader, clearly looking at San, which let Hongjoong tense slightly. </p><p>Wooyoung then quickly looked at the others before back at San and Hongjoong just knew his bandmate behind him had a wild grin on his face, he could feel it. San and Wooyoung are a dangerous duo, whatever they plan to do means nothing good for the others.</p><p>Strangely enough he could feel San's grip around him start to loose, before he lets him go fully, the warm presence at his back slowly fading away. Even Wooyoung's hold wasn't that strong as before, though his arms were still around him, but only hovering over his waist. Better than nothing.</p><p>Slowly Hongjoong makes himself ready to stand up, pushing himself off of the ground...only for hands to grab his waist again, pulling him against a warm chest, arms around him. His heartbeat got faster immediately as light chuckles rang in his ears. "Oh come on Hyung, it's been ages since you were here with us, more here with me. So that has to be used."</p><p>He wanted to die. Hongjoong felt the blood rushing in his ears at the sudden affection, his cheeks got a darker shade of red, he could feel it.</p><p>He once again tried to break out of Wooyoung's hold but of course he couldn't. He almost cursed the days of the younger's training for his arms to be like that now. Wooyoung just let himself fall backwards, lying on his back while Hongjoong's face was buried into the chest of the singer. </p><p>Around them Hongjoong could hear different noises and sounds from his bandmates, San's excited giggles was one of it.</p><p>"What are we doing?" Seonghwa.</p><p>"We cuddle, now get yourself over there Hyung. Yeosang, come here." That was San.</p><p>Hongjoong suddenly felt a third hand onto his back which for sure doesn't belong to Wooyoung. The younger male had a hand caressing his hair and the other one was drawing little circles on his neck so the last one...</p><p>He slowly turned his head to the right, meeting eyes with Seonghwa who laid there on the ground right beside Wooyoung. With a mischievous smile the older looked between him and Wooyoung while wiggling his eyebrows slightly. Hongjoong could only glare at his friend, whose eyes sparkled even more amused, before a soft veil took over that spark.</p><p>Just now Hongjoong noticed Jongho laying behind the oldest, tenderly stroking his sides which made Seonghwa's eyes flatter. Oh hell he was like a cat.</p><p>Jongho smiled at his leader softly when he noticed his gaze, slowly also caressing over his back, where Seonghwa's hand was placed, before he got fully back to the older but still smiling widely at the small rapper.</p><p>Hongjoong felt a warmth in his heart by that view, his gaze then fell behind the youngest to see San and Yeosang, holding onto each other while San used his right arm for Jongho as a pillow, supporting him. </p><p>Both of them had their eyes closed, fully relaxed they laid on the ground. Yeosang snuggled with soft noises closer to his friend, buried his face face into his neck. Hongjoong's eyes immediately softened at the movement, his heartbeat slowly calmed down, his breath came out steady. </p><p>A small giggle reached Hongjoong's ears, his eyes focused on the two big figures behind Yeosang. Yunho stared right back at him, his gaze then hovered over every single one of his members. Mingi had his chin on Yunho's chest, he himself laid on his stomach, humming a calming melody with closed eyes.</p><p>The melody got louder and louder as Mingi smiled brightly. Another two voices joined in, a harmony was created, leaving a beautiful sound. Jongho and San.</p><p>Hongjoong took a sharp breath, adoration flooded his heart, letting it bloom beautifully. He swallowed dryly at the sudden sensation. Just a few minutes ago they had so much fun and it was exciting. Why does he suddenly get overwhelmed with love..</p><p>"Hey, Hyung." The soft words, mumbled into his hair, tore him out of his thoughts. Slowly he turned his head away from his members, slightly pushing himself off of Wooyoung, but just so much so he can look at the other's face.</p><p>Wooyoung looked up at him with such dear eyes, full of warmth that it made Hongjoong' mouth dry. Slowly the younger boy cupped the face of his leader and wiped the single tear away that had fallen, leaving the rapper with wide eyes. </p><p>"Are you alright?"</p><p>A simple question, but just how could he answer that. How could he say that he doesn't know himself what the fuck is going on. Suddenly his heart just bloomed and everything was almost too much. And Wooyoung, him, his love, holds him so tight, being so tender with him. So just how could he answer that question..</p><p>The simple answer to that is, he couldn't. Instead of answering, he shook his head, leaving Wooyoung's hand to fall from his face. Without saying anything, he hid his face under the chin of the younger, as more tears started to fall, his fist clang onto the black hoodie of the singer.</p><p>The loud sobs alarmed everyone. Right away the members got up, one after another to see what was happening.</p><p>Wooyoung had his arms around the leader in a tight hold, whispering comforting words. 'It's okay, hey Hyung, we are here. I got you.'</p><p>With said words Hongjoong's sobs only got louder and okay now everyone was slightly panicking.</p><p>In quick movements the members were around their leader, also saying calming words while he still clung onto Wooyoung, who now also kissed his forehead in light attempts to cheer the other up.</p><p>Nothing helped though so they just sat there, carefully stroking his back and whispering calming words.</p><p>~~🌼~~</p><p>Time went by slowly as Hongjoong's sobs finally got quieter and quieter until there only was a little sniff left. He felt like a truck drove over him, so much exhausted. A painful moan left his lips, his body slowly moved, shifting into a different position as his body got stiff from the other.</p><p>"Hongjoong-ah?" That sounded like Seonghwa. </p><p>Suddenly the past half an hour came back to his mind and he let out an embarrassed sound as he hid his face further into the soft texture under him. "Please, just don't mind me." </p><p>His words sounded muffled with his face buried into the black hoodie. He can't believe he really broke down in front of them. That did not just happen.</p><p>"Hyung, it's okay, you don't need to be embarrassed. Really come on, how much does that happen to us?" Yunho's cheerful voice broke through the silence, approving sounds left the others mouth. He ignored them.</p><p>The hand in his hair began to move again. "Hongjoongie Hyung, if that helps you're still our amazing leader, our genius, alright? Also please, you cried what? The first or second time? That is nothing. You remember we have a whole San, who like cries every week over anything?"</p><p>"Hey! I don't cry that much! And if I do then only with a good reason!"</p><p>"Hyung, you cried over meat that had fallen on the ground."</p><p>"Because it was the last one Jongho-ah. The last one! Oh man I wanted to do so much with it but no, the universe hated me and.." </p><p>Hongjoong heard the discussion right above his head heating up. San whined again because of the last meat and he couldn't help himself, slight giggles left his lips at that.</p><p>Immediately it was silent as everybody listened to these sounds, the members grinning wide.</p><p>Mingi tapped the shoulder of his leader carefully. "Come on Hyung, you see? Everything is fine."</p><p>With a loud sigh and the knowledge that he couldn't hid forever, Hongjoong slowly sat up, now sitting on Wooyoung's thighs. </p><p>Said person watched the older one sitting up, he then followed him, holding the other in his lap. Hongjoong was thankful his face was already red so it can't get any worse now.</p><p>He looked at his members, all of them were sitting around him, forming a circle. It almost reminded him of their choreo to promise, the beginning part. A shy smile appeared on his lips at the thought. He felt..safe.</p><p>A chin suddenly rested on his shoulder, red hair tickled his cheek. "You alright Hyung?" </p><p>Roughly he ran his hand over his face. "Yes, I'm alright Jongho-ah. To be honest I have no idea what happened. I just...let me just say I love you all, alright?" </p><p>He could feel all of them staring at him, causing Hongjoong to look at the ceiling out of embarrassment. God dammit the last time he was so full of love that he cried was during their debut days as KQ Fellaz, then he at least was alone in the car. But now? All of them were around him and for fucks sake he was sitting on Wooyoung's lap. He really wants the lonely car confession back.</p><p>"We love you too, you hothead." With that being said, Seonghwa was the first one hugging the younger. Wooyoung didn't waste any time pulling the leader close to secure his spot in the hug, while the others laid their arms also around him.</p><p>A chore of different kind of 'I love you's' echoed throughout the room, causing Hongjoong to smile and laugh, the others soon joined him.</p><p>They stayed like that for what it felt like ages, only pulling away when somebody whined that they got no air to breath. A happy and cozy atmosphere was created, hugging all of them tightly. </p><p>"Okay, so! Hongjoong Hyung is here and we don't have any schedule for tonight, only tomorrow afternoon. Movie night?" San wiggled his eyebrows at the others, several couple of eyes lighted up in a second at the suggestion.</p><p>"The first one in the living room can choose the movie!" With that being said Mingi sprinted out of the room, leaving the others shook.</p><p>"Hell no Hyung, we won't watch any romantic tragedy today!" Jongho was faster on his legs than you could blink, chasing after the giant.</p><p>A loud scream could be heard from the hallway, seems like the youngest got a hand of the other. With that being known the rest of the members immediately got up and chased them, knowing very well that Jongho would be just as bad as Mingi if not worse.</p><p>With the members leaving, it was only Wooyoung and Hongjoong who were left. Originally Hongjoong wanted to run with them too, but Seonghwa had grabbed his shoulder and pushed him down again, winking at him before following the younger ones. Oh how he hated the eldest.</p><p>But then again Wooyoung didn't looked like he would have got up too, so now he eyed the younger boy with confused eyes. "Don't you want to go too?"</p><p>Wooyoung's eyes shined with amusement and a slight mischievous spark. "Well I wanted to, but you decided to fall on my lap again. So now we are here." </p><p>Before Hongjoong even could think of something to say in return, Wooyoung's lips formed a smirk as he leaned slightly forward. "You know, if you want to stay on my lap, just say so. You can also sit there when we watch the movie."</p><p>Oh. Hell. No.<br/>
With wide eyes he looked at the younger one, staring right into his dark brown ones, that always reminded him of ebony.</p><p>With a loss of words Hongjoong just pushed himself up and started to run for his life, cheeks getting hot - AGAIN. He really hated that part of his body dammit. </p><p>Behind him he heard a loud laugh, followed by footsteps. He ran as fast as he could through the large hallway and pushed the brown door at the end of it open, causing a loud "BAM" as the door hit the wall behind it. </p><p>Instantly 6 pairs of eyes looked shocked at the cause of the noise. </p><p>He ignored all of the looks, his eyes hovering over the empty spots on the sofa. The footsteps came closer, so he just threw himself onto the next spot, which was directly between Yunho and Jongho. </p><p>He makes himself comfortable, Jongho also puts part of the blanket around him, smiling softly at the leader, who snuggles deeper into the sofa.</p><p>"Why the hell were you two running that fast?" Yeosang asked with a raised brow when Wooyoung joined them on the sofa, pulling his arms around his friends of six years.</p><p>Hongjoong ignored the question completely while Wooyoung chuckled slightly. "We wanted to be here as fast as possible." </p><p>Yeah yeah sure. He side eyed the younger boy who still had that amusing smile on his lips. He was really way too cocky for his own good.</p><p>Despite his thoughts, Hongjoong had to fight back a laugh. The whole situation really was a damn mess. First he broke down in front of his members and now he ran away from Wooyoung, because he couldn't handle his flirtiness. It really was ridiculous at this point.</p><p>"Hyung, what's so funny?" Yunho asked, laughing slightly because of the face the older one was  making.</p><p>The attention got to Hongjoong in a second, but he just shook his head, fighting back the laugh. "Nothing, it was just an interesting day to say the least."</p><p>His members watched him, a warm spark in their eyes when they saw their leader being happy again. After all, happiness suited him the best. </p><p>Hongjoong locked eyes with Wooyoung on the other side of the sofa, the younger one smiling at him which he returned right away. Then he leaned his body against Yunho, who now started to play the movie, the big intro showing on the scream.</p><p>Ah 'The Greatest Showman'.<br/>
Seems like Seonghwa beat them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Soo another lil Oneshot, which turned out really differently than I originally had planned sjjdfj<br/>But well, why not ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>